The Lesser of Two Evils
by Pari
Summary: The X-Men must stop the Phoenix. One will go too far. Storm/Wolverine pairing
1. Chapter 1

**The Lesser of two Evils by Pari**

**Author's Note: Special Dedication  
>Thank you, Layde, Panther, Creed, Ororo, who spend hours in chat with me researching and finding the perfect GoddessName for this fic, you guys are the best.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Before man walked the Earth and before Time had any meaning, this realm was the playground of Gods, here was their arena to settle grudges, seek revenge and to conquer. It is here and in that time that the terror of Phoenix began.<strong>

**She was not always known as the Phoenix and this is our saving grace. Long before she was taken and put into Greek mythology she belonged to the Egyptians and she was called Bennu. Bennu lived in the sanctuary of Heliopolis and was worshipped alongside Ra and Osiris. Every 500 years, the Bennu flew to the Sun Temple in and built a large funeral pyre of spices, where it rested, and allowed the sun's rays to consume it. From the ashes, a worm was born which grew into an adult Bennu by the end of the day. Much like the Greek mythological Phoenix, however, they do not tell the true tale, a tale of how she turned from such a beautiful majestic creature of life, rebirth to the instrument of death. How her love for a mere mortal nearly brought about the destruction of not only this planet, but the heavens itself.**

**And here my friend in lies the key, our weapon to defeating the Phoenix and her name is Ayaba Ni Kua, though most know her better as Oya, powerful Yoruba Goddess of the Winds of Change; the Primeval Mother of Chaos; Queen of the Nine. Lightning, fire, tornadoes, earthquakes and storms of all kinds are ruled by Oya. Yes doesn't she sound familiar?" Beast paused in his story as all eyes fell to the white haired Goddess sitting before them. "But let me finish my tale, so you can better understand."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Long ago in Egypt there once lived a wise and great man, during the rule of King Zoser of the Third Dynasty, about 2980 B.C. That man, even to this day is deemed the father of medicine, and earned such a reputation as a healer that he was worshipped as a god not only in Egypt but also in Greece and Rome, for the next 3000 years, and later named by Christians as 'the Prince of Peace'. He was human though idolized as more, a mere mortal born to mere mortals and given the mortal name, Imhotep (em-moe-tep), yet as I said, he was worshipped by millions, which did not go unnoticed by the true deities. In particular, Bennu and Ayaba, and though their interest in him started out very differently, but ended with the same result, they both fell in love and they both wanted Imhotep for themselves.<strong>

**Both Goddesses laid their claims and engaged in a mutual and friendly venture to woo Imhotep. It was not until he professed his love to one of them, that it turned bloody, and resulted in the banishment of Bennu by Ayaba, who was by far more power. Though Bennu left her lasting marks on Ayaba as well, by killing Imhotep thus ensuring that if she could not have him, neither would Ayaba."**

**"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." The Professor interjected, pausing Beast and his story.**

**"No truer words have ever been spoken Professor, and it this case it seems the same is true even for Goddesses." Beast agreed. "So after, Ayaba defeated Bennu by locking her within the fiery walls of the Sun, she hid herself away in her despair over losing Imhotep, where she remained until she died."**

**"But she was a Goddess," Rogue, who had been totally engrossed in the story, spoke out. "Thought they were immortal."**

**"Yes, but only through faith and belief, without those to remember and worship them, even Gods in a sense die. If there is no one to remember you, does one exist?"**

**"This is very educational and all, but what does that have to do with now?" Scott asked what was on the minds of most in the conference room. "But how in the hell can a 'dead' God help us defeat Phoenix?"**

**"Because Scott, the essence of the Phoenix inhabits Jean's body, possesses it if you will. So, is it not logical to assume that the essence of Ayaba can be called forth to inhabit a body as well, especially if that body is almost the reincarnate of Ayaba, which I think we would all agree is Storm." Again all eyes fell to Ororo again, all except one set, which lingered and glared at Beast.**

**"So what yer saying is we use Ro's body?" Logan barked out. "Have her give her will over to some bitch of a Goddess, and hope when it's all over she just gives it back?"**

**"Of course we'd never do it if I didn't think it could be done in a safe manner, Logan. Ororo's safety would be priority." Beast defended somewhat angered at Logan's implication, since he adored Ororo and would never do anything to endanger her. "And as it stand I do not know if it can be done, we are just brainstorming here, but it is a possibility so I thought it should be put on the table."**

**"And if it's the only way to save Jean, I'm all for it." Scott commented. "And I'm surprised you're not on the boat here Logan. We all know how obsessed with Jean you were."**

**"Look you mother fucker…" Logan growled as he suddenly stood, and leaned over the table towards Scott.**

**"I would not do it," Ororo's voice spoke out stilling everyone as they looked at her stunned. "And I do not care if it is the only way, I would not allow my body to be used in such a manner, and never as a weapon to destroy Jean, and that is what this is about right? You sugarcoat it but we all have seen her, what she has become, how powerful she is, and we all know we cannot contain it, her, so we must find a way to destroy her. If need be I will help, but I will not be the tool to do it, I cannot." With this Ororo stood and walked from the room.**

**"So Hank theoretically, how would this work, how would we get Ororo's body ready for Ayaba?" Scott continued on, causing Logan to growl in a low rumble.**

**"In case ya missed the clue Scooter, Ro said she aint interested."**

**"I heard her, but she'll come around, this is about Jean and she and Jean are like sisters, she'll do it."**

**"Look, I want Jeanie back too man, but not like this not at the expense of Ro." Scott suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Logan.**

**"Don't tell me you've gotta a thing for Ororo now, what Jean's gone so you've moved on to the next best thing?"**

**"Fuck you." Logan replied as he pushed his seat back and stood and then stalked from the room, where the others remained to discuss this new revelation.**

**[break]**

**The rest of the week past quietly with Ororo avoiding Scott, Scott avoiding Logan and hounding Hank about his progress with his Ayaba theory, and Logan watching both Ororo and Scoot from a distance.**

**Down in MedLab:**

**Scott rushed in the doors as Hank looked down at his watch. "You are right on time Scott." He said as he turned to face the man standing before him with his hands deep in his pocket.**

**"You got anything new?" Scott asked not caring to make small talk. Hank's head bowed a bit as he let out a heavy sigh and nodded.**

**"Yes, but I am afraid it is not good. I have discovered my Ayaba theory will not be a possibility."**

**"Why the hell not, the other day you were so sure it would work and you have what you believe is the original incantation to perform the resurrection." Scott roared a bit louder than he had intended as he threw his hands in the air in frustration.**

**"I am afraid I misread an important step in the process, which theoretically would still work, but…"**

**"But what?" Scott said cutting him off as he leaned over his desk.**

**"But Logan was correct, I want to save Jean but not at the expense of Ororo, and if we were to use the resurrection of Ayaba to stop the Phoenix, it would mean the end of Ororo."**

**"Why?"**

**"It seems there came a new breed of worshippers of Ayaba, those who wrote this resurrection spell. They made offerings to Ayaba, blood sacrifices, it was believed the more gruesome the display, the more pleased Ayaba would be, and the incantation I have keeps with this tradition, in order for this resurrection to occur, Ororo would have to die in a very bloody manner to satisfy the spirit of Ayaba. This is the only way to ready Ororo's body for possession to make it clean in Ayaba's eyes. And that is a boundary I am not willing to cross, are you my friend?"**

* * *

><p><strong>When the scent hit his nose it set him on alert, and this heightened once he realized the scent was somehow familiar. He sat the beer he had been enjoying down on the kitchen island, which he had been leaning against and then left out of the room on a hunt. He paused in the parlor lifting his head a bit and sniffing, the scent was there still but different yet familiar though he couldn't place it. He moved to the hidden elevator and headed to the lower part of the mansion, which housed the medlab, Cerebro, and the danger room as well as the hanger for the blackbird, and this was where his nose led him inside the hanger.<strong>

**The hanger was dark but he could still make out the entire contents of the room and thus moved about without a problem. He moved around the Blackbird until he came upon the open hatch where the scents nearly overtook him and then recollection came. SNIKT! Cautiously he stepped up into the jet and scanned the inside from his spot before proceeding further inside.**

**"Ro?" He called out as he moved further inside and when his eyes fell to the form lying on the ground he became paralyzed. "Ro," He called out again but this time with a shaky voice, which he cleared and spoke again. "Storm," He wasn't sure why he kept calling to her, for he could see it was her she was looking right into his eyes, but it seemed it was all he could do. When her eyes, which were wide and filled with tears averted from his that set him on alarm and cause him to duck and turn just in time, just before an optic blast tore through him. His eyes fell on Scott whose hands were cover with blood. It was all sinking in for Logan but he didn't have time to think on it just yet, he had to take Scott down before he got a chance to get another shot off, and so he tackled him hard and instantly shot his claws through Scott's shoulders and then moved and pierced them through both his legs right above the knees. Scott howled out in agony, as he lied there unable to move. Logan stood and stared down at him in pain and disgust. "What have you done?" Logan asked the ridiculous question, ridiculous because the answer was so obvious; the blood everywhere told the tale. Coming back to his senses, Logan moved to where Ororo lay flat on her back with her head turned towards him. She lay in a bed of her own blood as it continued to gush from the gaping wound in her throat, and Logan instinctively gripped both his hands around it trying in what he knew to be useless attempt at stopping the bleeding. Ororo stared at him and opened her mouth to try to speak but only blood poured out. "Hush darlin don't talk, I'm gonna get you to the lab, it's just around the corner." He said but hadn't figured out how he would accomplish it, he didn't want to release her throat for fear she was on the verge of bleeding to death, but knew that what was happening anyway and that it was dire for her to get to the medlab. Logan thought it would be best to get Hank to come to them and so he moved one hand from Ororo's throat and reached for the controls of the Blackbird. He pressed the button to the com system though he didn't know who or where it linked to and didn't care as he began to speak. "Hank I hope you can hear me, I'm in the hanger, in the Blackbird there's been a bad accident, and I need you in here now and bring some medical supplies, hurry Hank, please hurry." He said the last part mournfully as he looked down into the ashen face of Ororo whose eyes were still locked onto him.**

**It had only been seconds before Logan could hear footsteps running down the corridor and more than one set, it seems he had linked throughout the house, but Hank's was the first head to pop into the Blackbird. Logan instantly stopped him. "Send them away," Logan commanded just as Hank saw Scott's state. He nodded his understanding realizing this wasn't a scene the children should see, and so he stepped from the Blackbird and Logan could hear him dismiss the nosy students who had also heard Logan's plea for help. Once they had left the hanger Hank had made his way back into the Blackbird.**

**"Logan what have you done?" Hank quickly yelled as he moved to where Scott lay helpless and moaning in pain.**

**"NO! Leave him, help her." Logan cried out and Hank turned to him and for the first time saw Ororo.**

**"Dear God," He gasped out, as he stood stunned for a moment.**

**"Hank man keep it together, Ro needs ya." Logan pleaded and Hank took a deep breath and then went into Physician mode as he moved to where Logan was crouched over Ororo.**

**"Ok remove your hand a moment Logan, let me see." Hank said and Logan did as he instructed, and the sight nearly made Hank choke and he clamped his eyes shut and began to breathe deeply. Logan placed his hands back, too afraid to allow any more blood to get out. "We have to get her to the medlab." Hank spoke as he rummaged through his medical bag and pulled out gauze and cloth bandages. "But first we need to try to tie this wound up, stop most of the bleeding. At least the main artery wasn't hit."**

**"Ya sure about that, there's a lot of blood here." Logan asked as he removed his hand once again to allow Hank to work.**

**"Quite sure, for if it had been she would already be dead." Hank stated as he finished tying the bandage thickly and tightly around Ororo's neck. "Now you carry her and I shall grab Scott."**

**"Let him bleed," Logan growled as he stared in anger to where Scott still lay. "He did this to her." The words shocked Hank and for a glimpse of a second he wouldn't believe it but the scene made it obvious that Logan's words were true, and for a moment Hank considered leaving Scott there to bleed, but after a moment's pause he moved to Scott and roughly lifted him up and over his shoulder. Logan gently lifted Ororo who was now gray in color and cold and stiff. If it hadn't been for his acute hearing which allowed him to focus on her heartbeat he would have thought her dead. "Hold on Darlin, please just hold on, yer gonna be ok…" As swiftly and painlessly as he could Logan raced to the lab.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was as if he had lost his hearing and for the first time felt intoxicated. Hank seemed to be walking in slow motion, with the room spinning about him, and when Hank spoke, his lips moved but no sound seemed to be coming out not that any words were necessary. Hank's body language, his teary eyes, his bowed head, and the reactions of everyone else in the room spoke volumes. Suddenly it seemed as if everything had happened so fast, as reality came crashing in on them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>They struggled to pull him off and he mercilessly turned on them like some wild animal, throwing them off, slashing at them with his anger evident in his eyes and the snarls he threw their way. He was angrier than he ever had been, even more than he was when Jean had died. It was only the powerful mind of the Professor that finally tamed the feral Logan, and saved Scott's life, and in the end spared them from having to attend two funerals.<strong>

**"We can't keep him like that forever those restraints will not hold him long, Professor." Hank spoke as they stood outside the room that housed the restrained Logan, who they had strapped to the bed.**

**"Yes I know, but what other solution is there. We cannot let him loose to finish what he had started."**

**"And why not." Hank said bitterly causing the Professor to sigh heavily. "After what Scott did to Ororo, I cannot say that Logan's idea isn't the best recourse."**

**"I too am shocked, devastated, and very saddened by Scott's action, and not to excuse them but man can act out of the ordinary when in grief."**

**"That wasn't grief Professor, that was butchery and betrayal, what Scott did was evil. You didn't see her…all the blood." Hank croaked out as he stared down at his hands, remembering them covered in blood.**

* * *

><p><strong>He awoke in pain a burning pain that seemed to start on the inside and work its way out. It only took a split second for him to realize he was tied down, and he instantly began to struggle, until he easily snapped the ties. Hopping from the bed he moved to the door only to find it locked.<strong>

**"Open this fucking door Hank!" He roared and within seconds Hank appeared on the other side of the door.**

**"I have informed the Professor of your awakening Logan, he is on his way down now, and I am to wait for him." Hank spoke calmly.**

**"I aint yer prisoner and I aint the Professor's prisoner either…so open the Gotdamn door!"**

**"Logan, I understand your anger, believe m…"**

**"I don't want a sermon Hank, I just want to get out of here and gut that sick fucker in the other room." Logan stated his shoulders rising and falling in a steady manner as his breaths came in pants.**

**"Well I can assure you that kind of talk will not get you out, at least not as far as the Professor is concerned." Hank said and Logan calmed a bit at the words and the implication that Hank wanted Scott just as dead as he did.**

**"Well the Professor aint gotta know, let me out and I'll take out the trash on my way outta town, you'll never hear from either of us again." Logan said and Hank took a step closer to the door despite himself.**

**~_That's not a solution Logan._~ The Professor spoke telepathically and he glided down the corridor, stopping just before Hank and the locked door.**

**"Yeah, and what's you're solution, patting him on the back or smacking his hand maybe. He murdered Ororo, he mutilated her."**

**"Out of grief over Jean..." The Professor began to defend but Logan cut him off and Hank suddenly turned and left, not caring to hear any defending of Scott.**

**"That shit won't fly. I loved Jeanie too I grieve her every day, but I'd never do what he did."**

**"So you wouldn't kill if you thought it would bring Jean back?" The Professor posed to Logan, not believing his proclamation.**

**"Not Ororo!" Logan yelled point blank, his steely eyes glaring at the Professor for even suggesting he would.**

**"Logan, believe me when I say to you that 'I' understand your anger and your need to avenge Ororo. She, Jean, and Scott were the first, my first students and I think of them as my very own children. I had such high expectations for them all, and now it seems I have lost them all."**

**"You do know yer wasting you're breath doncha Chuck? He's gonna die, I'm gonna kill him."**

**"That will not solve the problem Logan it will not bring Ororo back to us." The Professor said through a heavy sigh.**

**"No, but it will make me feel better, an 'eye for an eye'. I don't understand why yer defending him. He butchered her, you weren't there, you didn't see her lying there, bleeding, gasping for air, terrified. He was supposed to be her friend, from the way I heard it they were like brother and sister, yet he did that ta her." Logan said the red rims of his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Xavier simply bowed his head, he himself not sure how to respond or to react. "You can't keep me in here forever and eventually I'll get through these walls, you know I will and I'll get to him."**

**"I don't think that will be possible Logan." Hank said as he reappeared beside the professor.**

**"We'll see." Logan said as he folded his arms across his chest.**

**"No, I mean it won't be possible because Scott's gone and so is Ororo's body."**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere:<strong>

**"Whoa man I don't know about this, this seems wrong man, I mean really wrong. I'm getting a bad vibe." The nervous little man with the obvious hump on his back said as he back up a bit from the table he stood before.**

**"I was told you could perform this ritual, and I'm willing to pay anything."**

**"Man what yer asking for I can do sure, but...she's dead man. That's just too creepy even by my standards. How could you just grab up some dead woman."**

**"Look just do it." The man resting most of his weight on a crutch said as he tossed an envelope full of money onto the table, which the small man eagerly grabbed up and started counting.**

**"Sure whatever you say man, I just don't see the point in raising some ancient Goddess."**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Mansion:<strong>

**"You put a security lock on me but not on that fucker." Logan stated as he shot daggers at the head of the table where the Professor sat.**

**"After what you did to him Logan I was sure he wouldn't be getting up and walking about so soon. I was wrong." Logan only grunted in reply.**

**"So what now, do we have to worry about two hell bitches running around? I mean we can't even stop Phoenix, and Hank says this Ayaba is a hundred times more powerful, so what are we gonna do?" Rogue spoke out in a worried voice. And the room fell in silence for no one had the answer to that question.**

**"Well, Scott may not be able to perform the ritual for raising Ayaba. I know he can't read the incantation, and I doubt he can find all the ingredients needed." Hank said.**

**"He murdered one of his closest friends, if he's got the balls to do that he planning to go all the way with this, he may not be able to do it himself, but I'd bet my life he's found someone who can."**

**"And that's where we shall start. We need to locate anyone that could to the spell. Ill go to Cerebro and seek out any mutants with such knowledge and abilities. Hank You search the internet. And Logan…" The Professor turned to where Logan had been sitting and noticed him heading out the door.**

**"I'm gonna go huntin…" Logan said before he took a deep breath and then stalked from the room.**

**"Rogue go with him, for I fear what Logan will do if he find Scott first." The Professor said.**

**"And what makes you think I won't let him, help him even."**

**"Because I trust you will do what is right Marie." The professor said using her real name. Rogue gave a heavy sigh as she pushed herself from the table and headed out after Logan.**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is archived at The RoLo Realm<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**"What the hell did you do?"**

**"What you wanted man."**

**"Scott…Scott, what's happening? Where…Ahhhhhhh!"**

**"I wanted you to bring the Goddess to life, not Ororo."**

**"Wait a minute, you know her?"**

**"Yes," Scott said as he stared at Ororo who thrashed about the table in obvious pain.**

**"Help me Scott…Goddess it hurts, what's happening…Ahhhhhhh!"**

**"What is happening?" Scott directed to the little humpbacked man.**

**"I don't know it should have worked unless…wait is she a mutant?" The man asked Scott who only remained silent. "Damn it man, I don't do those kinds of spells on mutants, they always go wonky, something about their DNA…Fuck man, this can get ugly. I'm outta here." The little man grabbed up a few things before he ran from the room.**

**"SCOOOOTTT! Please help me!" Ororo screamed as she stared at her friend. Her eyes suddenly enlarged as she began to see flashes of being in the Blackbird and then of Scott, and finally of searing pain and Logan, before everything went black. Ororo began to have difficulty breathing and her breaths came in pants as all of her joints locked up, leaving her paralyzed upon the table. The same feeling she felt in the Blackbird once again crept over her, and again she was helpless to stop it, she could only stare at Scott until his image began to fade, as her panting slowed, and then stopped and once again there was only darkness.**

**Scott moved closer to the table, where Ororo's once again lifeless body lay, her eyes were wide open fixed to the light above the table, and Scott watched in awe and slight horror as a black liquid filled her eyes, turning them completely black, and when her eyes blinked, Scott stumbled back into a table behind him, knocking over items on top of it. He continued watching as Ororo's body became animated, sitting up on the table and turning to stared at him, her black eyes boring into him.**

**"A…Ayaba?"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Logan ya sure this is the right way, ah mean why would Scott bring Ororo's body here?" Rogue asked as she wrinkled up her nose not allowing her mind to wonder about the sticky substance they were stepping in? Logan lifted his head a bit and sniffed, before heading around a corner, with Rogue following close behind.<strong>

**"There," Logan finally spoke as they stood before an old rundown and seemingly abandoned apartment complex.**

**"Ya sure?" Rogue asked and as if an answer to her question flashes of light filled one of the upper apartment windows. "Ok that looked a lot like…"**

**"Lightning…that's Storm." Logan said as he ran towards the entrance again with Rogue close behind.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahhhhhgggrrr!"<strong>

**"Tell, me where is Imhotep?" The deep voice, which was neither feminine nor masculine, demanded.**

**"I don't know…I brought you…Ahhhhhhhh!"**

**"Imhotep," The voice demanded again.**

**"Scott!" Rogue's voice called out as she and Logan burst into the room to find Scott floating in the air with his arms outstretched and his face bloodied, with a very changed Ororo standing before him. "Let him go!" Rogue demanded as Ayaba stared at her with indifference.**

**"Cool it kid," Logan spoke to Rogue while keeping his eyes fixed to Ayaba. "In case ya hadn't noticed 'that' ain't 'Ro, are ya? Yer Ayaba, aint'cha?" At hearing one of her names Ayaba dropped Scott, who limply fell to the floor, she then turned and moved towards Logan.**

**"Back off," Rogue said as she removed her gloves. Again Ayaba didn't even acknowledge her but focused totally onto Logan. "I said back off!" Rogue repeated as she reached out and touched Ayaba's bare arm. It wasn't until she saw the smoke did she feel the pain. "Ahhh!" Rogue cried out as she yanked her hand back, which was blistered and still smoking. Logan moved in between them before Ayaba could blast Rogue with the bolt that instead struck him, sending him through one of the walls.**

**"Noble," Ayaba said as she stared after him, before focusing back onto Rogue who stood trying to nurse her burnt hands. "You will tell me, where is Imhotep?"**

**"Hey," Logan called out as he moved back through the hole in the wall, his singed flesh quickly regenerating and rejuvenating itself. "We don't know where Imhotep is." Ayaba stared at him with a slight smile. "He brought you here to fight his girlfriend." Logan stated as he pointed to where Scott still lay unconscious. "Phoenix, but I think you know her better as Bennu." The smile instantly faded from Ayaba's face and she gave Logan her undivided attention.**

**"Bennu…here, truly?"**

**"Yeah, and she's wreaking havoc and we can't stop her so dumbass over there killed the woman yer in right now, ta bring you here to stop Bennu."**

**"I will not stop her, I will destroy her." Ayaba declared. "You will take me to her."**

**"No…no…you can't kill her, no it's Jean...no." Scott gurgled out as he coughed up blood.**

**"Jean?" Ayaba questioned as she looked to Logan to explain.**

**"She was a friend, someone we loved. She died and came back, but different, dark, she…she's now the Phoenix." Logan explained even the thought pained him.**

**"I cannot save your friend, she is dead. That is the only way Bennu could have possessed her, but I can and will destroy her."**

**"Then we should get back to the mansion, talk to the Professor, he's the only one who can find Bennu." Logan said as he tried to hide his disappointment at the knowledge that neither Jean nor Ororo could be brought back.**

**"And can this Professor find Imhotep too?" Ayaba asked.**

**"If anyone can he can." Logan replied as he moved to Rogue and helped her, allowing her to support her weight against his body.**

**"Then take me to your professor."**

**"Wait, what about him?" Rogue asked as she nodded her head towards where Scott lied in a bloody heap. Before Logan could reply Scott suddenly let out an agonized scream, with black smoke spewing from his gaping mouth.**

**"Ahhhhhhgggggggg!" He screamed louder as his body convulsed and blisters began to manifest upon his skin. Soon no sound could be force from his burnt lungs, nor sight to be seen through his singed eyes, and within a matter of seconds is body crumpled to dust.**

**"Jesus," Rogue gasped out as tears rolled from her eyes.**

**"Do not cry for him," Ayaba's voice boomed within the room. "He got what he deserved."**

**"Thank you." Logan said grateful and somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't be able to tear Scott apart with his bare hands, like he had intended.**

**"I did not do it for you, I did it for her." Ayaba stated as she headed out of the room. "Now, take me to your Professor."**

* * *

><p><strong>They entered the mansion and were instantly flocked by students, who stood with wide eyes and open mouths. Their behavior prompted Ayaba to turn to Logan for an explanation.<strong>

**"Last they heard, the body you're in was dead, and now you're up and walking around and looking very different." At his words Ayaba bowed her head a bit and closed her eyes, she then lifted her head and revealed Ororo's face perfectly. Her action created a wave of gasps from the onlookers.**

**"Is this better?" She asked as her sapphire eyes stared at Logan and Ororo's soft voice spoke to him, and the sight of her, of Ororo standing before him caused his heart to break even more because he knew it was all a façade.**

**"Not really" Logan mumbled as he moved passed her. "Yo Iceman," Logan called out to Bobby. "Take Rogue down to Hank." Bobby gave a nod as he took on Rogue's weight. "Come on, I'll take you to see the Professor now." Logan said as he led the way down the corridor leading to the Professor's office.**

**"I can that you are angry with me, why?" Ayaba addressed Logan's back.**

**"Because yer here and Ro aint. You can make yourself look like her and sound like her, but you ain't her. You smell wrong."**

**"This is not my doing."**

**"Yeah well that don't make it any easier to see you here instead of her."**

**"I have punished the one responsible, does that not please you?"**

**"You did me a favor killing that son-of-a-bitch, ya spared me the trouble of doing it myself, but that don't change a thing which just pisses me off more. It proves Chuck right, Ro's still gone, and seeing you is like a nail in her coffin, even with you all prettied up to look like her, it's still obvious, and it still hurts."**

**"It pains you that I look like her, but am not her." Ayaba said redundantly, trying to fully understand.**

**"Yeah," Logan said as he stopped in front of the Professor's office door. He let out a heavy sigh before speaking again. "It pains me that Ororo had to die for this, it pains me that she had to suffer the way she did."**

**"And because you could not save her." Logan could only nod his head at her statement. "But there is more that you are blocking?" At those words Logan turned to face her and found black spheres staring at him again, and he suddenly realized that she was probing his mind.**

**"Yes Logan she is a telepath among other things." The Professor spoke through the now opened doorway.**

**"Then she should know I don't like people messing around in my head." He said in a warning growl, which brought a smile to Ayaba's lips as she blinked away the blackness of her eyes.**

**"You are such a feral creature." Ayaba stated to Logan and then focused her attention to the professor, and seemed to study him in silence.**

**"Yes I am the Professor." He spoke to her. "Yes I could, but some might see that as being rude. So I shall use my voice to express my thoughts while we are in the company of others."**

**"You have evolved from such primitive means of communication yet you still prefer it," Ayaba said more as a statement than a question. "Interesting, I am told that you can find Bennu and Imhotep."**

**"I have already located Phoenix, as for Imhotep I'm sure I can search the historical archives for him."**

**"I must find him," Ayaba said as she stared off past the Professor's head, out the huge window behind his desk.**

**"You do know that he would not still be living." The Professor said calmly, silently fearing the fact that she may not know and might react badly to the news.**

**"Yes, I know. Bennu killed him and for that she shall pay dearly."**

**"Wow, yer still holding a grudge because Bennu stole your boyfriend?" Logan asked in slight disbelief. Ayaba regarded him with indifference.**

**"No, Imhotep was my son." This news stunned both Logan and the Professor since this was not the story that Hank as told them. "He was a miracle since his father was a mortal and it was always believed that such a birth was impossible between a God and a mortal being. I was the first and to my knowledge the only to accomplish this feat. This fact made the other Gods regard me as something greater than themselves, an evolved God if you will."**

**"A mutant God, now I've heard it all." Logan threw out. Ayaba continued her story as if she hadn't heard him at all.**

**"Bennu was quiet envious of my new status, and soon she was filled with such jealousy and rage, that I feared for Imhotep's safety. So I sent him to be raised with the mortals, in a royal family. But Bennu found him; she seduced him, made him weak, and then destroyed him, all to spite me." As Ayaba told her tale, her hatred for Bennu seemed to literally consume her, as her body became engulfed with electrical currents, which flickered wildly about her frame. Then as suddenly as it had appeared the electric currents disperse, and Ayaba seemed to calm, as if nothing had occurred. "I will spend the rest of eternity making her pay, but first I must see Imhotep. I never got to say goodbye to him."**

**"Very well, I shall try to get as much information about the burial place of your son. Logan will show you to a room, where you can rest a bit. I know that being in human form is something new, and you may need some time to adjust."**

**"Thank you," Ayaba replied with a slight bow to him and then turned and headed out of the room and headed to the stairs, not waiting for Logan to lead the way.**

**Logan stopped them in front of the room that was just across from his. He wanted to ensure that he could keep a close watch over her. "You can bunk here, it ain't the Ritz but it's clean and comfortable." Ayaba looked briefly into the open doorway of the room Logan stood in, and then turned and moved down the hallway. "Hey where do you think yer going?" Logan called out as he followed her trek. Ayaba stopped just before the entrance at the end of the hall, which had stairs that led up, she then moved to the first step. "No," Logan said but Ayaba ignored him and ascended the stairs. She opened the door and entered the spacious loft. "This ain't yer room." Logan announced from the doorway.**

**"It is her room." Ayaba said as she moved about the room touching different items.**

**"Yeah, so like I said this ain't yer room." Logan repeated.**

**"She feels comforted here, so isolated from everyone else." Ayaba stated as she moved to the bedside table and picked up a picture frame seated there. The picture showed two women smiling, one with fiery red hair and the other with hair as white as snow. "These people here are her family, but she hides herself from them." Ayaba said as she focused her attention back to the man still standing in the doorway. "You are not like family, yet she feels a kindredness towards you, more so than anyone else, why?" Logan stared at her in confusion.**

**"Lady I don't know what the fu…"**

**"Ah, because you are both children of the wild, and feel most at home in nature. Yes I understand now."**

**"You have 'Ro's memories." Logan said more as a statement than a question.**

**"No," Ayaba answered as she set the picture back in its place and then moved to the patio doors. "I hear her thoughts."**

**"Wait, how can you hear her thoughts?" Logan asked as he entered the room and moved towards the woman walking out onto the balcony. "If you hear her thoughts then…She's not dead?"**

**"No, she is here with me." Ayaba said with a smile.**

**"We need ta get ta Hank, now."**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm telling you Hank, Ro ain't dead. She can hear Ororo thoughts." Logan spouted out. He and Ayaba had been down in the lab for nearly 2 hours while Hank ran many tests to confirm Logan's claims.<strong>

**"I am not trying to be difficult my friend. I am just stating that none of the tests I have run can attest to your belief. You saw the state of Ororo's body after…" He couldn't say the words but Logan understood and simply nodded his head in affirmation. "She had lost too much blood Logan, Ororo died."**

**"Then how can she have her thoughts, how can her presence still be inside?" Logan posed the question.**

**"I do not know, maybe we should ask her." Hank suggested as they both looked to the woman who had been walking about the room touching and reading many items lain throughout the room. "Ayaba," Hank called out and she turned to face them. "Would you mind explaining how Ororo's essences, if you will, still resides in her dead body?"**

**"This body is not dead. Can you not see that it is full of life?" Ayaba said in protest to Hank's assessment.**

**"Yes, it is full of 'your' life." Hank replied. "Ororo's life had been taken, her body was but a mere shell before you inhabited it."**

**"No, she was not dead. She is not dead, she is here." Ayaba proclaimed.**

**"Stars and garters, could it be true."**

**"How, you said earlier that Jean couldn't be saved. That the only way Bennu could have possessed her is if she were dead." Logan stated.**

**"That is true, but I am not Bennu. I unlike Bennu value all life. She would not have shared that form with another presence. She is too selfish."**

**"But you can't be sure of that, you saved Ororo's life, by possessing her body. Maybe Bennu's possession has done the same for Jean." Logan said.**

**"I did not save your Ororo's life. She has always been here."**

**"Not possible, I examined her body myself." Hank objected.**

**"She is a child of nature, like you." Ayaba said as she quickly shot her hand out and clawed at Logan's face, and caused a small gash to open on his cheek with her nails, and then stood watching as the wound quickly healed over.**

**"Yes, of course." Hank gasped out as a realization struck him.**

**"What?" Logan inquired as he stared at the furry blue man before him.**

**"A healing factor, it would seem that Ororo has one too." Logan could only stare in awe and slight disbelief. "Mind you it's nowhere nearly as advance or as quick as yours is. That would explain how wounds she would sustain in battle would heal and leave no scars. In fact there's not a scar on her body. I had always assumed that it was part of her mutation but I never thought her body would be able to heal after such a deadly blow, never even considered the idea." Hank spoke more excitedly.**

**"Yer telling me we could have buried her only to have her dig herself up a while later?" Logan asked in disbelief.**

**"So it would seem."**

**"Can we talk to her?" Logan asked as he turned his attention to Ayaba. "I mean, can you wake her up, bring her out or something. So we can talk to her?" Ayaba regarded him for a few seconds before she bowed her head. Her body swayed a bit and Logan instinctively reached out and grasped her, to steady her. She slowly lifted her head and squinted her eyes to the bright lights within the room. She blinked rapidly trying to focus her eyes and then finally rested them on the man still holding onto her.**

**"Logan?"**

**"Ro?" Logan called out the woman standing before him who had lost eyes. "Is that you darlin?"**

**"What is happening?" She asked as a single tear rolled from her eye. Then she suddenly gasped and reached out and gripped Logan's arm as she looked about the room wildly. "Who are you and why are you in my head!" She screamed to the unseen being.**

**"Ororo, calm down, it is ok." Hank stepped forward and she locked eyes with him as she continued to cling to Logan. "The voice you are hearing is a friend at least I think she is a friend." Ororo's brow bunched in confusion. "Do you recall the meeting we had where I discussed a Goddess named Ayaba?" Hank asked and Ororo simply nodded her head and waited for him to finish. "Well she has been summoned and now inhabits your body. It is her voice you are hearing."**

**"What, but I said no. I didn't agree to such a violation." Ororo spoke in outrage.**

**"It was One-Eye," Logan spat out in disgust.**

**"Scott?" Ororo replied and burrowed her brow, but then her eyes went wide, and her hand shot up to clutch her throat. "Scott, he…he attacked me."**

**"Yeah Darlin," Logan replied with a heavy sigh. It pained and angered him that she had to relive her attack, the fact she had been betrayed by a friend.**

**"You were there," She said as she again grasped his Logan's arm. "You were trying to save me. Goddess it hurt so badly, and then it did not any longer. I became so cold I've never been cold before. I don't get cold, but yet I remember I was so very cold. Then everything went dark."**

**"Yes, you died." Hank stated. "There was too much blood loss."**

**"And she brought me back, this Ayaba?" Ororo asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. "She's brought me back so she can use me to kill Jean?"**

**"Yes and No," Hank started to explain. "You died, at least that's what I had determined from my examination. Ayaba possessed your body, reanimated it, if you will. However, it turns out that your body was, is healing itself. Much like Mother Nature, when man or the elements ravage her, with time she always heals herself. So it seems is the case with your body, that's why you have no scars. You have a healing factor, though I never would have thought that you could have healed yourself after such a trauma, but it seems you can."**

**"In yer weakened state, Ayaba was able to take over." Logan added.**

**"For how long?" Ororo asked as she looked from one man to the other for an answer.**

**"I guess that it a question we should pose to Ayaba, herself." Hank suggested.**

**"No!" Ororo cried out. "I do not want to go back to that dark place. Please do not make me go back." She begged as fresh tear sprang to her eyes. "I cannot move I cannot see anything. It is unbearable."**

**"We have to find a way ta get Ayaba outta her." Logan directed to hank.**

**"No," A voice of neither female nor male designation spoke out, and both Hank and Logan turned to stare into the face of Ayaba. "I must see Imhotep and destroy Bennu."**

**"Yeah and then what? We should trust that you'd just leave Ro's body without a fight?" Logan asked.**

**"I do not wish to dwell within this vessel, but it seems that I must to accomplish my mission. Once I am done I shall leave this confining form."**

**"Fine, can ya let her back out now?" Logan asked and Ayaba regarded him suspiciously. "Look, if yer tell'n us that you'll leave 'Ro alone after you've stopped Phoenix and seen yer kid, then this can be a win, win situation for both parties here, and we'd have no reason to try and stop you. But until we can find your son and Phoenix can ya let 'Ro come outside ta play?"**

**"For a time, I too must replenish my energy and strength. Do not try to reclaim this body by force, to do so will cause your 'Ro great pain and suffering." With a blink, black eyes turned to blue.**

**"Is she gone?" Ororo's soft voice spoke out.**

**"For the time being," Hank answered. "But she has assured us that she will leave your body forever, once she has completed her mission."**

**"You mean once she has killed the Phoenix." Ororo clarified.**

**"Yeah darlin," Logan confirmed. "But Jean's gone Ro. You've seen what the Phoenix has done. If there was any part of Jean inside, she would've never let that stuff happen. The deaths of all those people, Jean would have stopped it."**

**"But what if she is being held like me, conscious only of the darkness, but unable to do anything." Ororo argued.**

**"It is not illogical to assume that the Phoenix has possessed Jean much as Ayaba has possessed Ororo." Hank said.**

**"Ya heard what Ayaba said, Phoenix would have killed Jean to possess her body completely. Now unless yer telling me she also has a healing factor, I don't see how this is the same." Logan said as he folded his arms across his chest.**

**"But would not you of all people want to know for sure if Jean is alive, and locked somewhere inside?" Ororo asked.**

**"Yeah, I'd give almost anything to have Jeannie back." Logan admitted.**

**"I really do not see how we could know for sure, unless…I could ask the Professor." Hank suggested.**

**"Chuck was the one who told us Jean was gone, that he couldn't sense any part of her in the Phoenix."**

**"Yes, but it must have been the same with Ayaba. Surely he would have told us if he had sensed Ororo's presence. Maybe she was buried so deep; at a glance he did not see her. Maybe he must dig deeper. I shall go speak with him now." Hank then left the room. Logan and Ororo stood silently in the room for several long seconds.**

**"How ya doin Ro, Ayaba isn't still barkin at ya inside yer head is she?" Logan asked in concern.**

**"No, but I can still feel her, here." She reached up and touched the spot between her brows. "It is like a faint pressure just here, behind my eyes."**

**"I'm so sorry Ro,"**

**"Do not be it is not your fault, Scott is to blame for all of this. By the way where is he?"**

**"Dead," Logan replied and she looked at him with accusing eyes. "I wasn't me darlin though I had planned to kill the son-of-a-bitch, but Ayaba beat me to it."**

**"Goddess," She grasped out at the news as she covered her mouth with her hand, as if trying to keep a scream from escaping. "I killed Scott."**

**"No, Ayaba did." Logan repeated as he grasped both of her forearms in his hands. "Do you understand, it wasn't you, you had no control, hell yer not even aware of what she's doin when she's in control of your body. No one blames you. He had it coming after the way he butchered you, so don't you dare cry for him."**

**"Thank you Logan," She said softly.**

**"Like I said it wasn't me, it was…"**

**"No I mean thank you, for trying to save my life. I remember you kneeling over me trying to save me, getting me to the medlab."**

**"You would have done the same fer me," She could only nodded her head in agreement.**

**"I want to go outside, I need to feel the wind on my skin, blowing through my hair before…before she comes back and I am returned to that dark place. Can we go outside for awhile?" She asked.**

**"Darlin we can go wherever you like."**

* * *

><p><strong>He had known that the moment she stepped outside that she would take to the air just as he had known that she would go to her favorite place on the property, which also happened to be his favorite place as well; the lake. The lake was so far into the dense brush of the forest that surrounded the property; Logan knew that no one else knew about it, well that was until he found Ororo swimming in it one night. After that the lake that he had laid claim to as his, became his and Ororo's, and thus christened, 'RoLo Lake'. So he tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and headed to their lake as Ororo did her aerial acrobatics, he knew she'd follow eventually. An hour later Ororo finally joined him at the lake with a splash, doing what Logan could only describe as a beautifully, graceful swan dive into the lake. She frolicked in the water for a few moments and then swam to the where Logan sat near the water's edge.<strong>

**"Feel better?" He asked as he lay back with his head resting against a small boulder he had strategically placed there, with his Stetson pulled down to cover his eyes and his hands interlocked across his chest.**

**"Yes!" Ororo replied in a winded but elated voice and she collapsed beside him onto the lush grass and stared up at the thick foliage that surrounded them, hiding their haven from anyone who might happen by. "I feel like it's been years since I've breathed in air or felt water upon my skin. I feel so invigorated." Logan grunted in reply. He hadn't wanted to show her how worried his was for her that was an emotion he learned long ago never to show, because he saw it as a weakness that someone could use against him. So he pretended not to be watching her every move even though he was. The Stetson made his voyeurism possible. "Logan?" Again he replied with a grunt. "If I di…"**

**"You won't," He cut her off not wanting to think about it let alone talk about it.**

**"You cannot know that, I already did, technically, at least according to Hank…"**

**"Blue boy's an idiot."**

**"Hank is a brilliant scientist, Logan. He's probably one of the smartest people on the planet."**

**"He's an idiot for telling you that you had died, was dead, you weren't…not really."**

**"When she is here inside of me, I feel like I am dead, and in hell." Ororo stated as she lifted her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Logan pushed his hat up from his eyes and lifted his head towards her as she continued. "I always thought that when I died I would go to heaven."**

**"You aint gonna die 'Ro."**

**"But when she is here," She lifted her hand to her forehead as she turned and gave him her full attention. "If feels like death and I cannot stand it, being locked in the darkness, unable to move. Screaming and nothing coming out, being fully awake, aware but somehow restrained. I…I am claustrophobic so being locked in my own mind, it is hell for me Logan."**

**"Sorry darlin, Ayaba said that when it's over she'd leave your body for good."**

**"How can you be so sure that she…will?"**

**"Oh she will one way or another," Logan said and Ororo could hear the underlying threat.**

**"Then you will take care of things, you will take care of me…if Ayaba will not leave my body?" She asked as she reached out and placed her hand over his. Her words garnered his full attention and he sat up fully.**

**"What the hell are ya talking about 'Ro?"**

**"Logan if Ayaba decides not to leave my body I want you to kill me. You have to make Ayaba release me, as you said, 'one way or another'."**

**"'Ro I don't think I…"**

**"Please Logan, I could not bear it…I cannot bear it," She spoke through a sob that she could no longer contain as tears spilled from her eyes.**

**"Alright darlin," He mumbled out in a deflated tone.**

**"Promise me, swear it."**

**"I promise I'll take care of you if I have to, just don't cry," He said as he reached up and wiped at her tears. Ororo sniffled back her tears and smiled kindly at him, and then suddenly threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him.**

**"Thank you Logan," Ororo said and then kissed his cheek. "Thank you, thank you," She chanted in between kisses she placed about his face. She pulled back a bit and placed a soft kiss upon his lips and then stared at him to gage his reaction. It was apparent that Logan was more than a little stunned but it didn't deter her, and she leaned in again and kissed his lips again, this time running her tongue along his lips. Logan's body quickly reacted as a growled emanated from his chest and his hands clutched her forearms. Accepting his obvious invitation, Ororo moved in closer and straddled Logan's lap as she deepened their kiss, grasping his face in both of her hands. The heat of her body felt as if it were scorching him, but not in any way that would make him complain, but it was enough of a burn to make him come to his senses, and the pulled back from her tasty lips.**

**"What are ya doin 'Ro?" Logan asked and used the hands he still had on her arms as leverage to hold her at bay. "We can't do this."**

**"Why not, do you not want to?" Ororo asked in confusion. She was sure she had read Logan's body language correctly and was sure that he was attracted to her and aroused by her.**

**"Wantin to ain't the problem here darlin, we just can't."**

**"Why not, I want to and if you want to then we can." She huffed out still winded from their kissing. She leaned in once more but instead of kissing him, she rested her forehead against Logan's and let her trembling lips linger close to his. Her shifted weight caused her hot core to grind up against his crotch and his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the sensation. "Please Logan I do not wish to die never having experienced love making. Jean has told me it is quite pleasurable, and I really want to experience it before I die."**

**"I already told ya, you ain't gonna die 'Ro, and I don't think I'm the man you'd want poppin yer cherry." His word made her move back a bit and look at him with a frown on her face. "I'm not worthy to be your first. That should be given ta someone ya trust, someone ya love"**

**"Logan you are the only man that I know who I would trust with 'this'. I am not under any illusions, I know that I am not the woman you want to make love to, that you do not love me…"**

**"I love ya."**

**"Yes the same as I love you, as a friend only, but couldn't we just pretend for a while. Please Logan, please make love to me. Help me forget this madness before she comes back to lock me away in the darkness again. Please Logan." She sounded so pitiful and on the verge of tears that Logan felt an overwhelming need to soothe her. So he pulled her closer to him.**

**"I can't promise you that I'll be gentle, it's been awhile."**

**"You would never purposely hurt me, I know this Logan. It only hurts in the very beginning and only for a moment right?" She asked and tried to conceal the fear that crept into her voice. He only nodded in replied. "Then just take it slow, and I'll be fine." She said and then captured his lips in a sensual kiss as her shaky hands and trembling fingers worked at the buttons of his red flannel shirt. The only part of his body that he willing allowed to move was his lips, as he welcomed her kiss. His lower extremities had a mind of their own as his pelvis bucked up and ground into her core, of their own accord. With the shirt finally opened Ororo was able to run her fingers through Logan's thick chest hair, but the growl he let out made her stop everything she was doing and stare at him questioningly. "Did I do something wrong?"**

**"No, it felt nice…when you were touching me." Logan replied almost coyly and Ororo smiled at his coyness as she once again raked her fingers through his chest hairs, this time looking into his face to see his reaction. Logan locked his gaze to hers and didn't break eye contact but his breathing, which was actually more like panting let her know just how much he liked what she was doing. When she traced her hands up over his broad shoulders and down his biceps, Logan moved quickly and divested himself fully of the shirt. He then tugged at the neckline of the simple white hospital gown she had worn while in the medlab. He pulled the gown off her shoulders and all the way down to bunch at her waist. He swallowed down the water that filled his mouth at the sight of the smooth, flawless caramel colored skin that spread across her ample breasts and accentuated by the dark chocolate colored nipples. He licked his lips in appreciation and anticipation before he leaned in, while he gripped her arms and pulled her closer to him. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth and then suckling it hungrily.**

**"Uhnnn…" Ororo half moaned and half gasped out as a sensation like none she had ever experienced before struck her with such intensity that she was left trying to catch her breath. "Ooooh," She continued moaning as she gripped both of her hand about Logan's head; one settling just at the top of his back, while the other hand clutched the nape of his neck; her fingers buried in the thick, course hair there and her nail digging into his scalp. Ororo's hips began a slow gyration, a move that made Logan release her breast from his mouth and throw his head back as a strangled howl tumbled from his lips. With dangerous quickness and gentle grace, Logan slung Ororo onto the grass, her back pressed down upon it as he hovered above her. One of his arms held up his bulky weight while he used his free hand to free himself from his jeans.**

**"You sure you want this, you want me ta…"**

**"Yes," She replied and then to prove her point she lifted her crotch upward to try to make some kind of contact with his body. When her eyes noticed his long, engorged member which looked painfully stiff pressed flush against his tight, muscular abdomen she stilled, mesmerized. All Ororo could think as she stared at it was how amazing and terrifying it looked, a beautiful monstrosity.**

**"It aint too late ta change yer mind." Logan said even as a voice in his head scream at him to. 'shut the fuck up'. In response Ororo shot her hand out and grasped his cock and began stroking it. Logan groaned and for a second time his eyes rolled into his head. He had never been one for foreplay, and so he yanked up the gown and then tore away the white cotton panties she wore. He then pulled away from Ororo's hot hands and gripped his manhood into his own hand.**

**"If I hurt ya I'm sorry, if ya want ta stop me just fry me with one of yer bolts." That was the only warning he gave before he thrust forward and buried himself deeply and fully within her tight molten hot center; tearing all barriers that tried to keep him out.**

**"Aaahhhhh!" Ororo screamed out and she wasn't sure it was due to the burning pain between her legs or because searing pleasure that was canceling out the pain and made her buck up wildly to meet Logan's frantically, bruising thrusts.**

**Logan didn't want to ever lose the sensation of Ororo wrapped around him, he would have happily dwell within her walls forever. So when he felt her tensing up, that tightness within her walls that told him she was so very close to her release, he silently cursed her, and then cursed himself for being a bastard. This was after all about her pleasure not his.**

**"Logan," She called to him in a winded whisper but he could acutely hear the awe and uncertainty, and fear. "Logan…Logan…" She chanted out as she stared up at him with her eyes wide and mouth open. He slowed his pace taking long deep strokes and this caused her to close her eyes and throw her head back and let out a low growl, "UHNnnnnnnn…." Then suddenly her eyes shot open and her hand crushed his arms. "Oh Goddess…LOGAN!" Her orgasm hit her with so much intensity it left her breathless. Logan didn't hear her because he was locked in his own climax. He grabbed her hips in a painful hold and lifted her bottom up from the ground. He then piston into her at a crazed speed that he knew would leave her inner thighs black and blue, but he didn't care he couldn't stop. He didn't stop until he spilled himself inside her. He pounded into her until he pumped himself dry, and then continued to pound into her until the head of his cock became too sensitive. He collapsed atop her but made sure to keep most of his weight on his arms. Ororo hugged him to her as she lovingly stroked his hair with one hand and his back with the other, while she smiled up into the clear blue eyes. After a moment Logan lifted himself up to stare down at her.**

**"Are you ok?" He asked.**

**"Oh yes, that was…you were…is it always like that…so…so amazing?" She asked around a goofy smile and Logan couldn't help chuckling at her.**

**"Glad you enjoyed it darlin."**

**"And what about you, did you enjoy it?" She asked suddenly feeling self-conscious as she pulled at the gown still bunched around her midsection. Logan moved his right hand to her neck and trailed his hand down her breastbone, letting his fingers tickle her skin, which was slightly wet with perspiration.**

**"I think that was as close ta heaven I'm ever gonna get." He answered honestly and instantly felt exposed. Ororo reached up and touched his face as she smiled at him with adoration, but the smile suddenly faded and her orbs turned black.**

**"What have you done?" Ayaba demanded as she placed Logan in a strangle hold and lifted him up into the air above her. Logan had to fight his instinct, which was to extract his claws and gut her. He had to remind himself whose body it was. "This body is no longer viable." She stated and then tossed Logan a few feet away, he landed gracefully on his feet, crouched low as he glared at Ororo's body, which seemed to be convulsing.**

**"'RO!" He roared out moving back to her. He yanked her into his embrace as she continued to shake uncontrollably. "No…NO! AYABA!" He called out but got no response and so he watched in horror as the blackness that filled Ororo's eyes faded, leaving Ororo's vacant eyes to stare up at Logan. "Ro, can ya hear me darlin, come on talk to me," Logan spoke as he pulled up her gown, adjusting it properly onto her body. She opened her mouth as if to speak but instead of words a black smoky mist emerged from her mouth. Logan watched as it lifted above them and then shot away, back towards the mansion. When Logan focused back onto Ororo she was unconscious but he could hear her heart beat beating strong and steady in her chest. He gently laid her back down onto the grass and hurriedly dressed himself and then scooped her up into his arms and raced back to the mansion, wanting to get her to the medlab.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hank finished adjusting Ororo's saline drip before he focused back onto Logan who had arrived only a few moments before panting wildly as he toted an unconscious Ororo in his arms.<strong>

**"So you believe that Ayaba has left Ororo." Hank asked repeating part of the story that Logan had told him.**

**"I know it, I saw it with my own eyes. She said that 'Ro wasn't viable anymore."**

**"I just cannot explain it, why would she leave this body. She cannot exist on this plane without a body." Hank spoke out even though he was clearly talking to himself, not that Logan cared.**

**"Is 'Ro ok?"**

**"Hmm…oh yes from what I can tell she is fine, perfectly healthy, which make the situation even more perplexing."**

**"Then maybe I can explain it to help you better understand," A familiar voice spoke from the door. Logan and Hank turned and were both shocked to see Professor Xavier 'standing' in the doorway, his eyes black orbs.**


End file.
